


Moment in Time

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Simon, Kaylee, and a tub.





	Moment in Time

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s for JaneEyre. She knows why. Complete and utter PWP. 
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: July 5, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Simon lies on his stomach on the bed, his head propped in his hands, watching Kaylee slouch in the tub in the corner of the room they had rented. Her head rests against the edge of the tub, her soft, light brown hair flowing down over the edge. Her arms rest along the rim, fingers trailing absently in the hot, steamy water. The slow movement of her fingers makes the water ebb and flow across her breasts, the sensation teasing her pink nipples into sharp points. 

Just watching her has made him hard as steel. Simon shifts slightly on the bed, changing the pressure on his erection. At the sound of the sheets rustling, Kaylee cocks one eye open and says, "Are ya gonna lie there gawkin' at me all day or are ya gonna get in here with me?" 

Simon grins. He does not need to be asked twice. He hops up off the bed and walks to the tub. Kaylee sits up and opens both of her eyes admiring the long, lean lines of Simon's body. She eyeballs him from head to toe, lingering over his erection. She quirks an eyebrow up at him and slowly licks her lips. Simon flushes a deep red, but manages to grin devilishly at her. They'd been lovers for several months now, but Kaylee's obvious appreciation for all things sexual still makes him blush every now and again. 

He slips into the tub with a sigh as the hot water climbs up his body. Back resting against the edge opposite Kaylee, Simon closes his eyes and relaxes. 

"Hmmmm. This is wonderful. I'm glad you insisted on a room with a tub," Simon says contentedly. 

"Me too," Kaylee replies with a smile as she watches the water paint patterns on Simon's chest as it ripples against his pale skin. 

Simon gasps and his eyes fly open when Kaylee strokes him with her toes. Kaylee grins wickedly at him and continues manipulating his hard-on with an extremely nimble foot. Simon groans loudly and grips the edge of the tub with both hands when she runs her big toe across the head of his cock. 

Water sloshes out of the tub when Kaylee deposits herself in Simon's lap, straddling his hips. Simon leans up and captures her mouth in a long, slow, sweet kiss as he cups her ass with his hands and gently pulls her forward, pressing her more tightly against his erection. He slides his hands along her bottom, fingers pausing to tease the cleft of her ass lightly, making her squirm deliciously against him, before moving along the soft curves of her hips. Continuing their upward journey, Simon's hands slide up Kaylee's spine until one rests between her shoulder blades and the other is buried in her thick hair. 

Simon slides his lips away from Kaylee's mouth and lips his way slowly down her neck and across her collarbone. Kaylee moans quietly and arches back, grinding her hips against Simon's, trapping his hard cock between their bodies. Simon moans loudly against Kaylee's skin and tilts her backward so that he can lick the moisture off her chest. His tongue trails lower and lower and finally brushes against a nipple. Kaylee gasps when he bites it gently and then arches her back, moaning low and deep in her throat when he begins to suck at and flick his tongue over the taut bud. Jolts of pure pleasure zip through Kaylee and she shudders against him. 

Kaylee cups Simon's head to her breast, burying one hand in his thick, dark hair and sliding the other down his body to his straining cock. She grips it gently and begins teasing the head with her thumb. Simon moans against her flesh, sending vibrations through her body. She wants him in her so bad she aches, something deep inside her tightening just at the thought of his hard, hot cock moving in her. 

She shifts up, sloshing water over the edges of the tub and guides him into her. Simon tears his lips away from her breast and moans loudly as he slips into the incredible moist heat of Kaylee's body. Kaylee sighs in satisfaction as Simon fills her and she balances herself on his shoulders and begins to rock her hips. 

"Oh God, Kaylee, so, oh, Kaylee," Simon whispers against her neck. Words fail him and he pulls her face down for a gentle kiss. Their lips brush and open, their tongues meeting to stroke and dance over each other. Simon caresses Kaylee's body as she continues her steady, relentless rhythm. She begins to contract her muscles around his cock -squeeze, release, squeeze, release - as she speeds up the movement of her hips and Simon can feel his balls begin to tighten as waves of ecstasy wash over him, pushing him closer and closer to orgasm as her body moves around him. 

He pulls his lips away from her soft mouth and gasps, "Wait. Kaylee, stop." 

Panting slightly, Kaylee asks, "What's wrong?" As she continues to rock and roll her hips. 

"Not yet. I don't want to come yet. I want this to last a bit longer," he replies breathlessly, his body already starting to tremble as pressure continues to build, rushing him towards release. 

Kaylee smiles softly at him, cups his face in one hand and kisses him gently, slowing the rocking of her hips. "Better?" She asks. 

Simon nods and rests his head against hers, catching his breath, willing himself to relax. They go back to exchanging soft, slow kisses and Simon resumes his exploration of her body. His hands and lips touch her reverently, soft and gentle. He loves her so much, but he hasn't told her. Some part of him keeps believing that if he doesn't say those three little words, he can't break her heart if he ever has to leave her, so he shows her in other ways just how much she means to him. When they're together like this, she is all that fills his mind - he concentrates every part of himself on her. For a few moments, a few hours, she is the center of his universe. There is no River, there is no Alliance, there is no one and nothing else, just Kaylee. 

His fingers stroke gently over a nipple, teasing it to a hard sharp peak. He tugs gently at it, making Kaylee gasp with pleasure. He cups both breasts in his hands and runs his thumbs back and forth across the nipples until Kaylee is arching and moaning loudly. A shudder runs through Kaylee and her body pulses around Simon's cock as it contracts with pleasure. Simon moans quietly and begins to suck at one nipple while continuing to tease the other with his fingers. 

Kaylee moans again, and pulls Simon's face up for another kiss, this one more fierce. She bites and sucks at his lips and tongue and begins to rock her hips faster once again. Neither of them is willing or able to push back the inevitable now. 

Simon slides a hand down between their bodies and slips his fingers between the hot folds of flesh surrounding his cock, searching for her clit. He begins to stroke the sensitive nub of flesh, teasing it with quick flicks of his fingertip until Kaylee is gasping and jerking against him. He begins a fast circular motion that soon has Kaylee panting and grabbing at his shoulders, her head thrown back in pleasure as he brings her towards orgasm. 

Kaylee pants in short sharp outbursts of air and begins to jerk her hips hard against Simon. He increases his rhythm and Kaylee cries out sharply as she comes. Her body contracts again and again around his cock, milking his orgasm from him. He cries out her name and clutches her tightly to him as his cock pumps hot semen deep inside her in an orgasm so intense that it leaves Simon seeing stars. 

As their bodies shudder with the aftershocks, they exchange more soft, tender kisses, stroking each other's bodies with gentle touches. 

"Hmmmm," Kaylee murmurs languidly, "That was very nice." 

"Just nice?" Simon says with a mock pout, "I thought it was some of our best work, personally, considering the restrictions on movement." 

Kaylee laughs and kisses Simon's nose playfully. "I said very nice." 

"Oh, well then, that's something entirely different," Simon says with a grin. "If we can ever make it back to the bed, how would you like to try for very, _very_ nice?" 


End file.
